


Where the &%^ Did that Clown come from pt two

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [11]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, monsters and clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: The end of the world was not the ideal time to start a relationship,





	Where the &%^ Did that Clown come from pt two

**Author's Note:**

> More of Gunny and his Clown phobia

The night Nate kissed Mike the sky exploded, not in a poetic metaphor for Mikes gay epiphany but actually exploded, Mind you the kiss was pretty mind-blowing too. 

 

The rift in the night sky started pouring out strange and otherworldly beasts hell bent on fucking up Mikes night. 

 

He and Nate has spent the night fighting their way through snarled traffic and avoiding claws and teeth of these party crashers to arrive at the perimeter or Camp Pendleton, smoking buildings and destroyed vehicles showed that the Otherworld Beasts had been through, 

 

“Over there look, they look like our old vectors from OIF” Nate pointed to a hanger on the far side of the field

 

“Thought they left those death traps in the desert where to rust “ Mike grumbled realising he sounded a bit on the petulant side.

 

“Well let's go over and see if any of them are going to work, Ray and Brad should be here soon, Brad was making a withdrawal from the Armoury ”  Nate grinned grabbing Mikes hand and started running across the deserted airfield

 

Slowing when they reached the worn out Humvees Mike sighed looking at the familiar sight of the command Humvee “Well at least this time we don’t have to put up with Captain America's histrionics, let's see if the ole girl will still turn over” 

 

Nate smiled looking at their old vehicle “ It does hold some fond memories though” Nate's hand drifted along the tattered canvas  bow lips quirked in a smile “hmm I had a few fantasies involving you me and the back of this Humvee” 

 

Mike silently cursed all monsters or whatever they are for ruining his night,  

 

Nate had made his way around the Vector and was now standing behind Mike, who was busy trying to check the motor he was not expecting a hand to land on his hip or the feel of Nates lips against the back of his sweaty neck.

 

“Well if we are going to face down monster there is no one I rather stand with than you Mike” 

 

Mike turned his body bracketed against the Humvee by Nates taller frame, Nate slid a hand up and behind Mikes neck tilting his head and pressing a kiss against Mikes dry chapped lips, a light flick of Nate’s tongue against Mikes' lips had Mike opening his mouth in response. 

 

Nate as with all things took control pressing in and kissing Mike till he had to pull away for oxygen, Eyes flicking out to the field he let out a startled gasp 

 

A Carnival clown was running peel meel across the tarmac red squeaky shoes making a sad strange sound , the clown looked over its shoulder once and let out a scream as a  giant corpulent looking tentacle came into sight , it writhed and swung around the clown then in a terrifying display of speed latched onto the screaming clown dragging it from site .

 

“Where the Fuck did that Clown come from “ Mike stuttered out 

 

Nate barked out a laugh eyes darting to see if the beast was anywhere around “ That is your big question, not where did these monsters come from, just the clown? “

 

“Of the things that I hate in this world Clowns are pretty high, these interdimensional interlopers have pissed me off too, just clowns and monsters together I don’t want to even have to think of that “ 

 

Nate pulled MIke in for a hug “ Rest assured Gunny if it comes to Clownageddon I will protect you” 

 

“You are not a very nice man Nate Fick “ 


End file.
